A Night To Remeber
by BrittanaShippER95
Summary: Santana leaves out of town on a business trip for the weekend, leaving Brittany behind on her own. What goes down while Santana is away and what happens when she finds out?


**Hey guys! This is literally one of those fics where you just start writing for fun and before you know it you have 2k words done. I've been dying to get back to writing and I am finally free for the summer and I have a lot of spare time to materialize ideas that have been stuck in my head. Here is one of them! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any characters from the show.**

**The M rating is due to the strong language of this fic in some parts.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Enough with the author's note,enjoy reading!**

* * *

"_Santana, for the last time, please hear me out. It's not what you think."_ Brittany pleaded.

Santana came rushing out of the bedroom with tears running down her cheeks. Walking in on your girlfriend with another girl passed out in only her underwear on your bed wasn't the ideal way to start the week.

Santana had been gone for the weekend on a business trip with her law firm, leaving Brittany behind on her own. Before she left, she made sure to kiss her girlfriend on the lips and remind her of their Skype date as soon as she landed in Detroit.

Brittany had been stressing herself out over a dance exhibition her advanced class had on Sunday. Her friend Aaron had been begging her to go out with him for over two weeks, but Brittany had been blowing him off to spend time with Santana instead. Their hectic schedules had gotten in the way of their relationship and they hadn't been spending as much time as they had wanted to lately. But since Santana would be away for the weekend, Brittany thought it would be a good idea to go out with Aaron and spend some time with him and relax from all the stress her dance studio was giving her.

"Hey, Aaron. It's Brittany."

"Oh, Brittany! Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good man, what have you been up to?"

"Eh, same old. So what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were up for some clubbing tonight. Santana is out of town and I really need to get my-"

"Say no more. You had me on clubbing. Pick you up at 9."

"Awesome! See you then, Aaron. Bye"

"Bye, Britt."

The crowd in _Pyramids _was loud and everyone was having a great time. The beat was pumping, drinks were flowing and Brittany found herself on the dance floor with Aaron. Dancing had always been an outlet for the blonde, freeing her from all the stress in her life and helping her express herself.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Aaron shouted over the music.

"Sure!" Brittany yelled back.

Aaron guided them off the dance floor and towards the bar, ordering for him a Jack and Coke and for Brittany a Vodka cranberry.

"Having fun?" he asked the blonde.

Brittany nodded while sipping her drink and moving to the beat.

"You know that hot brunette is totally checking you out." Aaron nodded towards a girl on the other side of the bar.

Brittany tried stealing a glance, but as she turned to her right, the other girl was smirking at her and giving her bedroom eyes.

As if on cue, the bartender brought two shot glasses in front of Brittany.

"From the lady at the end of the bar." he winked.

Brittany took the shot glass and was about to gesture towards the brunette saying thank you, but the brunette was nowhere to be found.

"Hi." she heard out of the blue.

Brittany spun around only to be met by two hazel eyes staring back at her.

"Hey yourself." Brittany replied.

"I'm Nicole." the brunette held her hand out for Brittany to shake.

Brittany took Nicole's hand and shook it.

"Brittany. Nice to meet you, Nicole."

Nicole put her other hand over Brittany's and flirtatiously caressed it.

"Do you wanna dance, sexy?" Nicole winked.

"Um, thanks but I don't think that's a good idea." Brittany said, trying to find Aaron, who was back on the dance floor grinding with some girl.

"Oh, come on. Just one dance." Nicole begged "I don't bite. Unless you ask for it" she flirted.

Before Brittany could say no, she was being dragged back onto the dance floor.

Nicole brought all her moves out, grinding her ass against Brittany's centre, dropping low and coming back up in slow motion.

Brittany couldn't deny that she was getting turned on. It had been a week since she had gotten any action with Santana due to work and late nights in the studio. And Nicole's perfume wasn't helping at all either. Brittany wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist and brought her head closer to the brunette, smelling her hair and kissing her way up from her neck to her earlobe.

Nicole leaned into Brittany's arms and spun around, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and hovering over her lips. Brittany could smell the alcohol in Nicole's breath. As Nicole tried to close the gap between their lips, Brittany snapped back into reality and realized what she was about to do.

"I…I have to go." she shouted into Nicole's ear and rushed away from the dance floor, leaving Nicole panting and flabbergasted.

Brittany practically ran out of the club, trying to catch her breath after the almost kiss with Nicole. Yeah sure she was horny and with the alcohol in her system the feeling was heightened, but she couldn't do that to Santana. Not after everything they'd been through. They had survived high school, a second senior year for Brittany, a nasty breakup, long distance relationship and an internship in Miami for Santana. If only she had let herself get drawn into the moment, her future with Santana could have been in jeopardy.

A loud group of people coming out of the club brought her out of her thoughts and when she looked up towards them, she saw Nicole surrounded by four men groping her and making animalistic noises. Nicole was so drunk that she was enjoying the unnecessary attention and giggling along with the guys.

Brittany didn't know the girl before tonight, but her conscience was telling her to help her out and not let her be dragged by these guys to wherever they were taking her.

"Hey you, over there." she shouted towards the gang, causing them and some other groups of people waiting to get in the club to turn their heads towards her.

"Yeah, what do you want, blondie?" a guy with a thick Australian accent yelled back.

"The girl's with me. Leave her the fuck alone." Brittany replied with determination.

"Oh, you're a lezzy? It's okay, baby you can come with us too." another guy smirked.

"No, thank you. Just leave my friend alone and get the fuck out of here." Brittany bit back.

The guys weren't taking her seriously, until she closed the gap between them and kicked one of them in the groin.

"Woah, chill out, bitch. We ain't got nothing against you. Fuck" a tall guy said, backing up and taking the rest of the guys with him.

Brittany rushed to Nicole's side and wrapped her arms around her.

"Britt, I knew you cared about me. I looooove you." Nicole said stumbling on the blonde drunkenly.

"Take it easy, tiger." Brittany chuckled "I've got you. Where do you live? I'm taking you there."

"I don't remember" the brunette mumbled "Somewhere with a lot of trees."

Brittany didn't know what to do with Nicole, so she sent a quick text to Aaron.

**Brittany**:_ Heading back home, felt kind of nauseous. Ttyl XO_

**Aaron:**_ K Britt, ttyl._

Brittany helped Nicole stand up and guided her towards her car. After an excruciatingly long and slow ride back home and a great amount of teasing from Nicole's side, Brittany finally managed to get her back to her house.

"Now listen, Nicole. No funny business tonight. I'm letting you sleep over tonight because you are drunk and you can't go back to your house on your own. In the morning I'll call a cab for you and you'll go back home, okay?" Brittany asked her in a serious tone.

"Of course, baby."Nicole smiled and kissed Brittany sloppily on the lips before the blonde had time to process her actions.

Brittany pulled back and unbuckled Nicole's seatbelt and her own before getting out of the car and going on the other side to help Nicole get out as well.

When they were in the elevator Nicole tried seducing Brittany, but the blonde wasn't having any of it. By the end of the ride up to her apartment, Nicole was already fast asleep, making Brittany carry her and her dead weight to her bedroom.

The blonde reached the bedroom and helped Nicole take off her clothes except her underwear and laid her down on the bed. She tried lifting the cover for the brunette to get under it but it was pointless because the brunette groaned.

Brittany tried taking as less space as possible next to Nicole, but that was impossible as the brunette kept tossing and turning in her sleep and as a result ended up tangled with the blonde in the morning.

* * *

Santana had been working all weekend with her law firm in Detroit, trying to get the work done as soon as possible so that she could make it on time for her girlfriend's dance exhibition. So it was very exciting for her to be set on Sunday morning to go back to New York and surprise her girlfriend earlier.

The flight was bright and early and if everything worked out well, she would be home and in her girlfriend's arms by 9 am. Luckily, everything went as planned and at 9:13 am she was outside her apartment with a bouquet of flowers for Brittany.

As she opened the door to their bedroom, she was shocked by the image before her. It wasn't what she expected to see. Right in front of her, next to Brittany was another girl passed out.

"Surpri-" her words were cut off when she walked inside the room.

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Brittany jumped off the bed, causing Nicole to wake up and look around trying to figure out where she was.

"What am I doing here, Brittany? REALLY? You're asking me what I'M doing here, when clearly you're the one who should be explaining themselves." Santana started yelling and threw the bouquet on the floor.

"Santana, listen to me. This isn't what it looks like. I can explain." Brittany begged.

"Please do explain, because I am dying to hear any excuse you might have for what I just walked in on. I can't believe I'm such an idiot! I came back home as fast as I could so that I could make it in time to support you in your big dance event and here you are, in our own bedroom for fuck's sake, fucking the brains out of this hoe and you're asking me what I'M doing here." Santana kept yelling.

"Please, let me explain everything. You know I would never cheat on you, not after everything you've done for me, babe. Santana, please. I love you. I wouldn't jeopardize that for a one night stand with a girl I met at a club." Brittany tried wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Santana pushed her away. "Then what the hell is this, Brittany?"

"Santana, for the last time, please hear me out. It's not what you think."Brittany pleaded.

Santana rushed out of the bedroom with tears on her eyes. Brittany ran after her, grabbing her from the wrist and turning her to face her.

"Listen to me. I won't let this come between us. You're going to hear me out and let me explain to you what went down last night." Brittany said firmly.

Santana was sobbing, but through her tears she nodded to Brittany.

"Last night I went out clubbing with Aaron because he had been bugging me for two weeks and since you were out of town I thought it would be a good idea to let loose and relieve some of the stress for the whole dance exhibition. We went there, had a couple of drinks and then Nicole" Santana huffed "the girl in our bedroom bought me a shot. I accepted it because it was the polite thing to do and we danced a little bit. She made a move on me, but before you get all pissed off, I turned her down. I walked out of the club to get some fresh air and a couple of minutes later she came out with 4 random guys all over her, completely drunk and barely walking. I didn't want to leave her unprotected with those 4 bad guys so I went over to them, kicked a guy's groin and brought Nicole home because she didn't remember her address; that's how drunk she was. She couldn't even take her clothes off on her own, because she was already passed out by the time we walked in the apartment, so I had to do it for her. And then you came home this morning and saw us in the same bed but I swear nothing happened. And that's all." Brittany let out a breath she was holding.

Santana was dumbfounded. She wanted to believe Brittany, she really did, but the whole situation was so messed up and she didn't know what was the truth or lies.

"I want to believe you, I really do." Santana gulped "But the facts are making me suspicious. I need more proof that nothing happened, Britt. I can't just accept whatever you said."

Brittany nodded. She knew that if the roles were reversed, she would be questioning Santana the same way she was questioning her.

"If you don't believe me, then ask Nicole."

Santana considered that for a moment.

"Okay, but you'll wait inside."

Brittany nodded and called Nicole in the living room, leaving her alone with Santana.

"I don't want to know any details of you grinding on my hot girlfriend. Just please tell me if it's true. Did she bring you here just to sleep? Did she take off your clothes and let you sleep, with no extracurricular activities?" Santana asked.

Nicole sat next to Santana and grabbed both of her hands with her own.

"Santana, I'm gonna tell you something and I'm only gonna say it once. That girl in your bedroom is madly in love with you. There is no one, and I mean no one, other for her than you. She was mumbling your name in her sleep. Do you know how I know that?" Santana raised her eyebrow and shook her head saying no. "I know that because she kept tossing and turning, smelling a pillow that I assume was yours and calling your name all night. That girl in there is your soul mate and I would hate to be the reason you two got in a fight and perhaps broke up, because you are meant to be and I sincerely believe that you two should get married." Nicole smiled.

Santana thought about everything Nicole was telling her for several minutes and after a long while she finally nodded.

"I believe you. Thank you for being honest with me, Nicole." Santana replied and held her hand out for the other girl to shake, but was surprised when the latter brought her in for a hug.

"Don't worry about it, Santana." the brunette replied and stood up in order to leave.

In that moment, Brittany came out of the bedroom and shared a nervous look with Santana. Santana couldn't keep a straight face and when her eyes caught the blonde's ocean blue ones, she smiled.

"Come here, you." She said, closing the gap between them and crushing their lips together.

Brittany tried deepening their kiss with her tongue, but was brought out of their own little world when Nicole failed miserably to discreetly leave the apartment without ruining their moment.

Santana let her lips linger a little on Brittany's and blinked her eyes, before pulling back and giggling along with her girlfriend.

"Sorry, Nicole. We got a bit carried away." Santana smiled and stroked Brittany's cheek.

"It's okay. You had every right to do so. You didn't even get to say a proper hi to your girlfriend because of me."Nicole laughed, making the other girls laugh along with her.

"Thanks for being so cool about this and not thinking I'm crazy. Goodbye, Nicole." Santana shook the brunette's hand while holding Brittany from the waist.

"Yeah, thanks Nicole." Brittany winked and nudged her on the elbow.

"No problem. Bye girls" Nicole replied and let herself out of the apartment and out of the girls' lives.

Santana and Brittany let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the couch.

"Ugh, I can't believe I doubted you." Santana said out of the blue.

"Baby, we talked about this. You don't have to blame yourself for any of this because then I'll blame myself for letting a stranger into our house. And besides, you're using your mouth in a completely unnecessary way right now." Brittany smirked.

"Oh yeah? And what other ways are there for me to use my mouth?"Santana raised her eyebrow seductively.

"Well, why don't you follow me to the bedroom and I can show you a couple of ways to keep your mouth occupied?" Brittany winked and swayed her hips while moving towards the bedroom.

"_Brittany S. Pierce, you are about to be Snixed"_ Santana thought to herself and ran towards her bedroom with her clothes already all over the apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's all! I hope you liked this. It came to me last night while I was listening to Frank Ocean's _Channel Orange _album. Please favorite it or drop a review letting me know if you liked it or hated it. Constructive criticism is the best way to improve your writing so I would love to hear from you guys! Until next time.. **


End file.
